gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
EITC First Division
The First Division The EITC First Division is a division in the service of Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard. It is led by Field Marshall Johnny Coaleaston, and is currently recruiting. The division was the main attack force in the invasion of Guines. Rules If you want to join you must be - *Ready to die for the EITC *Able to follow commands without questioning them *Be in or have been in an EITC guild, with some exceptions *Be Level 10 or higher *Although not required, it is preferred you wear the traditional EITC uniform Uniform Admiral Hat - Available at Padres Del Fuego Tailor Embellished Vest - Available at Padres Del Fuego Tailor Plain Linen Long Sleeve - Available at Port Royal and Padres Del Fuego Tailors Adventure Belt - Adoria's Family Quest, Padres Del Fuego Tailor Adventure Breeches - Adoria's Family Quest, Padres Del Fuego Tailors Adventure Boots - Adoria's Family Quest, Padres Del Fuego Tailors Adventure Coat - Adoria's Family Quest, Padres Del Fuego Tailors Members In the division there are two brigades. One is lead by Lord Jeremiah Garland and the other by Captain Ryan. There is also a Second in Command of each brigade, in case the leader is unavailable. In each brigade there are two squads, each with a leader, and eight members. There is one leader and 19 members in a brigade. In an attack squads may split up to scout areas, flank the enemy, or go on patrol. There is also a medical squad, for people that do not want to fight to heal wounded soldiers. 'The First Brigade' *General Lord Lawrence Dagger - Leader *Lieutenant Commander Grunt - Second in Command 1st Brigade, 1st Squad *Lieutenant John Wildhayes - Squad Leader * Major Maxamillion - Squad Member *Sergeant Charles Ironhound - Squad Member *Corporal Basil Macbowers - Squad Member *Private Jack - Squad Member *Private Solomon Pugbeard - Squad Member *Private Ishamel - Squad Member *Private Nick Harkinburg - Squad Member *Private Hector Dreadshot - Squad Member 1st Brigade, 2nd Squad *Lieutenant Thomas Shipmorgan - Squad Leader *Major Ben Scurvyfoote - Squad Member *Sergeant Jason Fireskull - Squad Member *Corporal Jack Goldwrecker - Squad Member *Private Jeffrey Treasuremorgan - Squad Member *Private James - Squad Member *Private Richard Gunwalker - Squad Member *Private John - Squad Member *Private Matthew O' Bane - Squad Member This brigade is now full. 'The Second Brigade' *Colonel Captain Ryan - Leader *Lieutenant Commander John - Second in Command 2nd Brigade, 1st Squad *Lieutenant Will Sharkidd - Squad Leader *Major Jeffrey Scurvyfury - Squad Member *Sergeant Johnny - Squad Member *Corporal Nate Warhawk - Squad Member *Private Mark Firesteel - Squad Member *Private Roger Daggerfury - Squad Member 2nd Brigade, 2nd Squad *Lieutenant Edward Daggerhawk - Squad Leader *Major Collin - Squad Member *Sergeant Samuel Badbeard - Squad Member More needed. The Third Brigade If both brigades are full, a third brigade will be established. If so, Jack Bluehawk will serve as the brigade's general, and Baron Munchousen will serve as lieutenant commander. Medical Squad The Medical Squad does not fight in battle, but rather helps heal fallen soldiers. They must stock up on tonics before a battle commences. They have no special uniforms. *Lieutenant Piratelilly - Squad Leader *Major Kate - Squad Member *Sergeant Jeanne Helmpigge - Squad Member *Corporal Jade Goldhawk - Squad Member More needed. Weapons In the EITC First Division, certain ranks are aloud to use certain weapons. Note that no voodoo weapons (dolls or staffs) are permitted. We ask that each soldier have the proper weapons for their designated rank. *'Privates' - Must use only bayonets. (If on basic access, blunderbus is allowed. But only 'on basic is it permitted.) *'Corporals - May use either bayonets or muskets. Can also have a small dagger (not throwing knives) for hand-to-hand combat, in substitution for bayonet. *'Sergeants' - May use either bayonets or muskets. Can also have a sabre for hand-to-hand combat, in substitution for bayonet. *'Majors' - May use bayonets, muskets, or flintlocks. Can also have a small dagger (not throwing knives) for hand-to-hand combat, in substitution for bayonet. *'Lieutenants / Lieutenant Commanders' - May use bayonets, muskets, or flintlocks. Can also have a sabre for hand-to-hand combat, in subsititution for bayonet. Also permitted to use hand grenades. *'Generals / Colonels / Field Marshall '- May use flintlocks, any type of sword, dagger (not throwing knives), and permitted to use hand grenades. Training Every few days, the entire EITC First Division gathers for training. During training, all soldiers will go over the basic fundamentals of fighting, learning certain orders from the drill sergeants, and occasionally practice in simulated battle sequences. The training session is usually held on the beach of Rumrunner's Isle, but may sometimes change. All training is run by Lord Johnny Coaleaston. If you are in the division, you are required to come to training when online, unless a reasonable excuse is at hand. We ask that all soldiers come to training with their musket/bayonet, any dagger or sabre, and proper uniforms. For more info on training, click the link below: EITC Training The EITC First Division Navy After one SvS battle won, and another being planned, Lord Johnny Coaleaston has decided the division should also have a fleet, as more and more battles are currently being fought at sea. If you are in the division you do 'keep your current rank, but there are seperate ranks for the navy. That being so, Lord Coaleaston would act like the Admiral of the Fleet, and Lord Garland would act as the Vice Admiral, and General Ryan would act as a Third in Command, or Admiral. Squad Leaders would be ship captains, and their squads would work on board the ships as gunners or repair men. If, and '''only '''if you are a squad leader, you may enlist your ship in the fleet. There is a flag ship, in which the First, Second, and Third in command act on. The crew of that ship would be made up of the medical squad, as no other squads would be available. The medical squad in this case would fire guns, but also repair the ship if needed. The flag ship would skirt the main battle, and act as a rescue ship if any other ship is in need. The Fleet The Black Mercenary The Black Mercenary is the flag ship of the EITC First Division Navy, and its crew consists of '''all '''brigade commanders and Second in Commands. It also is gunned and repaired by the Medical Squad. Captain and Admiral of the Fleet - Lord Johnny Coaleaston Role in Battle - Rescue and Command ship Navy Ranks Below is a conversion of each army rank into it's navy rank. Soldiers keep both ranks. *Field Marshall - Fleet Admiral *General - Admiral *Colonel - Vice Admiral *Lieutenant Commander - Commodore *Lieutenant - Captain *Major - Cheif Petty Officer *Sergeant - Petty Officer *Corporal - Ensign *Private - Seaman Objectives Below is a list of every invasion, battle, and mission the EITC First Division has participated in (in chronological order): *Invasion of Guines ('victory) - Led by Field Marshall Johnny Coaleaston, Guines made a side-server of the EITC, as it is still the main server of Order of Nautilius. *Battle of Kingshead Depot (victory) - General Garland and Colenel Ryan retake Kingshead Depot from pirate saboteurs, taking many prisoners. *Hunt for Eric Ironvane (victory) - Led by Lieutenant Jason Blademorgan (turncoat) and his squad to hunt the killer of Maxamillion. *Hunt for Jason Blademorgan (victory) - Led by Lieutenant Edward Daggerhawk and his squad to hunt down a big traitor. * Invasion of Galaira (occuring) - Led by Field Marshall Coaleaston and General Garland to claim Galaira for the EITC. * Invasion of Vachira (being planned) - Led by Field Marshall Coaleaston and General Garland to claim Vachira for the EITC. * Invasion of Savica (being planned) - Led by Field Marshall Coaleaston and General Garland to claim Savica for the EITC. EITC First Division Promotional Video The official promo video of the EITC First Division, as filmed by our very own Lieutenant Sven Daggersteel!thumb|346px|left Category:EITC